The Jade Rose Story
This is for a summary of the completed story The Jade rose. If you are looking for information about The Jade Rose artefact you can find it here. Thread Summaries Camarilla Characters Involved- Marquis Kohnz, Miranda Siryania, Samantha, Rielle Driz'vohn, Adrienne Maha, Damien Everard, Ashurah DeValle, Zoltan Lel, Lydia, Jordana Amory, Revya, Darjen, Guinivere, Alexander Jackson, and the seven primogen of Esthar. Summary - In the last thread a proposition was given to the group as a whole. The Prince of Esthar Alexander Jackson gave them the choice to join him and his Camarilla companions. The thought weighed heavily on their minds as they introduced themselves to a man claiming to be from an Independent Sect in Trabia named Marquis Kohnz. When the Prince arrived the decision was made, and everyone decided to join the Camarilla. They were tested by Azure the Primogen of Clan Toreador to see what Clan they had been Embraced into since none of them ever knew their Sire. The following people were discovered to be in the following clans: Brujah - Damien Everard, Ashurah DeValle, Jordana Amory, Revya Toreador - Miranda Siryania, Rielle Driz'vohn, Darjen, Guinivere Tremere - Zoltan Lel Ventrue - Samantha Marquis asks the group if they would like his help as an outside advisor. Everyone agrees, and welcomes him with open arms. The night wraps up shortly after that, when they awoke in the morning they found notes with directions to the havens of their clans. Another Night in Esthar Characters Involved - Jordana Amory, Marquis Kohnz, Ashurah DeValle, Miranda Siryania, Zoltan Lel, Lydia, Adrienne Maha, Revya, Samantha, Anthony Stewart, Guinivere, Darjen, Damien Everard, Strawberri Summary - The Tremere arrive with an announcement that Zoltan will be leaving and joining his Clan in Shumi Village. Adrienne has been chosen to take his place, The Regent of their clan accompanying them both to tell them of the news. The group was distrustful right away at the sudden change of Zoltan's behavior. It was brought up that perhaps they could not trust the Tremere at all and perhaps should ask them to leave the group all together. The decision was left to hang in the air as everyone rushed off to rest before their Clan meetings. Tremere, In or Out Characters Involved - Marquis Kohnz, Miranda Siryania, Adrienne Maha, Samantha, Rielle Driz'vohn, Guinivere, Ashurah DeValle, Jordana Amory, Damien Everard, Darjen Summary - Once again everyone meets in the back room of the club in Esthar. The Brujah are running drastically late, and Marquis scolds them for their tardiness. After a short disagreement they put things behind them and decide to allow the Tremere to travel with them after everyone votes on it. Ashurah follows Damien into the woods where she drinks of his blood for the first time. Marquis asks Jordana to accompany him on the hunt. She agrees and they join each other on the hunt, she showing him some of the passion that he has lost over the long years of his unlife. After they feed and say good night Marquis discovers Rielle who has been wounded by a werewolf. They make their way onto the roof tops, in hopes to find safety in case the wolf is still about. There she drinks from him for the first time to heal her wounds, a fire igniting between them both. He takes her with him back to his Haven to rest during the day. Making the Next Move Marquis Kohnz, Miranda Siryania, Adrienne Maha, Ashurah DeValle, Jordana Amory, Damien Everard, Darjen, Samantha, Rielle Driz'vohn, Revya Summary- Short thread. Everyone arrives at the Blood Diamond where Marquis shows them a newspaper with a headline of "STRANGE WEREBEAST SEEN IN ESTHAR PARK ATTACKING YOUNG GIRL" and asks for help from the group to deal with this problem. Damien incites Ashurah into drinking his blood for the (at least) second time. (I think we lost some of the posts for this thread or something because I was playing everyone and their brother. I can't really make heads or tails of what was going on --Alonia 00:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC)) (We played in a Yahoo chat room because we were awesome and antsy-- Jacks Axem 00:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC)) (Lol, WTF were we thinking? :S It makes for a really weird and disjointed thread. --Alonia 00:17, January 30, 2010 (UTC)) (I think we were antsy and wanted to play more quickly? XD it does make a very disjointed thread though, but highly effective, in comparison to our other decision making threads XD) Jacks Axem 05:00, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hunting Werewolves Okay so the group meets back up at the club after rushing out to get some silver. Damien and Adi have a run in where Adi punches him in the mouth. Then they sort of kiss as she licks the wound closed. Ashurah is falling further and further into the blood bond now finding it hard to get any sustenance off of normal blood. Jordana and others see how it is effecting her and go to confront Damien. Marquis stops them before they can and announces the plans for the hunt. The group splits off in pairs to fight the werewolves. Marquis questions Ashruah to see if she is up for it but she adamant that she is. The group moves on to the park where there is a major battle. Many people come away hurt and wounded. After the battle Marquis realizes that Damien wasn't involved and blows up at him. Marquis chases him off as everyone heads back to the club to feed. But Ashruah goes into the forest to find Damien where they drink each other's blood. He offers to remove her heart in a Setite ritual but she declines. She flees back to the club where her and the others meet up. Marquis expresses concern over Damien's actions to the Brujah Elder Gabriel who says he will talk to Damien and Ashurah both. The group splits up everyone heading off to their clan meetings. (What kind of crack was I smoking to put my mouth anywhere near Damiens?! Falteringhues 01:18, January 30, 2010 (UTC)Falteringhues) (LOLOL IKR. No, really, I remember VERY VIVIDLY begging Al in an MSN chat to ignore the possible bond-age I thought that'd cause. Lanes 04:27, January 30, 2010 (UTC)) (I'd die if Adi were some how bonded to Damien. That's the equivalent of hell freezing over. Falteringhues 22:42, January 31, 2010 (UTC)) After the hunt This is a very emo thread. Damien spills the beans that Adrienne is supposedly in love with a werewolf. He is gleefully excited to tell Marquis about it. Adrienne leaves the club many times while slowly breaking down over the situation. Everyone believes at first that Damien is full of crap until Adrienne confirms that he is correct. Marquis and her get into a small argument about it. Miranda informs the group that the Toreador intend to hold a ball and a certain Stelkevia and Darlon Stiener will be in attendance. The Toreador Ball Everyone makes a grand entrance to the ball, looking lovely or handsome as can be. Marquis asks Azure to dance and takes that chance to inquire about Rielle. Damien seems to be acting somewhat decent and dances sweetly with Ashurah while Jordana is engaged with Marquis. Then ensues Samantha and Darjen's cute moment. (FH says, Awww *_*) During most of the dancing and mingling, Darlon can be found dancing with Samantha. It is then that she admits they are searching for information about the Jade Rose after he reads her thoughts. He asks to meet with the entire group the following night. It's during this thread that a famous Samantha quote takes place. "You're kidding me! You just threw those 300 dollar Prauda shoes off the balcony like that!" I looked quickly behind her. "Do you still think they're intact?!" '' Damien decides to goad Marquis and makes some admission about having Rielle in some secret place. Enraged, Marquis confronts him but Damien just walks off. The matter is left up in the air. The group is set to meet with Darlon and Stelkevia during the next thread. Meeting Unfortunately, this is the thread where Riordan Li makes his first appearance. Ashurah and Adrienne find out that the couple gave the Jade Rose to a man named Tallion Daynar while waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. Damien sneaks his way in to the picture and lures Ashurah away from everyone else. Darjen then busts in saying that there is a group of unknown vampires out in the streets and that they were mentioning the Jade Rose. So Darjen, Miranda and Adrienne go investigate and are lead in to a warehouse where Damien and Ashurah can be found. It is now that those in the warehouse realize that Damien is more than just a regular vampire. One of the vampires from the street actually turns in to a snake like creature. Once Samantha arrives, Damien claims that he has killed Marquis. Even though they fought vigorously, the thread ends with everyone getting staked and being dragged off by Damien and his lackies. Dark Ritual There was 2 different threads running at this time. Those who were staked and captured by Damien and those who were... somewhere else. Hyrathren Su makes her first appearance here. Those locked inside of the room and tied up are Darjen, Miranda Siryania, Adrienne Maha, Ryeva, and Ashurah DeValle. Damien begins speaking of a ritual the group is meant to be part of and in a fit of rage, shatters Adrienne's leg with his bare hands. Ashurah tries many times to distract him and give everyone a chance to escape. When the line of escape is on the horizon, Hyrathren appears again, spews green mess and everyone blacks out. The next events take place in a chamber surrounded by Setites. Ashurah is hanging from the ceiling and everyone else is tied up against a stone slab. Everything happens very quickly. It appears that Damien loosens Ashurah's bindings and the other members of the group make their way in to the chamber in disguise. Ashurah breaks free and starts an assault on Damien. Akiko and Shen then make themselves known. Adrienne loses herself to the beast, breaks free from the wall and begins to attack at random. Marquis reveals that he is in possession of Damien's heart and then promptly stakes it, leaving Damien unable to move on the ground. An all out battle then ensues. Hyrathren and Marquis are dueling in the center. The others are using combined efforts to take down Setites one after another. Realizing that she is on the losing end, Hyrathren disappears in a mass of green snakes. Marquis takes great joy in throwing Damien around the room and questioning him about Rielle's location. But it is then decided to try and find a way out of the place and head back towards Esthar. Jordana is in Torpor. Once they make it back home, she is taken by the Tremere and the night ends on a very tense note. Reunited Upon entering the club, everything seems normal at first. Then the Prince enters and beckons everyone in to the infamous back room. He demands that someone tell him what happened the previous night. Ashurah relates most of the events and everyone else fills in any gaps. He then informs them to enjoy the rest of the night and heads out for a meet with the Primogen of each clan. Lydia randomly shows back up in the mouth of a werewolf. Then Marquis appears and wants everyone to meet in the back room once again. He states that he has a good enough bearing of Rielle's location and asks who wants to help search for her. Of course, everyone will go. (Could somebody please kill the DAN LI/Shen nightmare that is all over this thread? -_- Falteringhues 00:24, February 1, 2010 (UTC) (Lydia randomly shows back up in the mouth of a werewolf''". Seriously? wtf was I thinking?! --Alonia 07:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC)) Searching Everyone meets up at the Toreador Haven and prepares to go in search of Rielle. Her possible location is in an extremely rundown part of down filled with various warehouses. Each pair enters a different warehouse to cover ground more effectively. Lots of searching and random conversation follows. And finally... Samantha finds Rielle in a dumpster like yesterday's trash. She is in Torpor and her body is completely infested with any creature imaginable. Immediately, Miranda runs to get Marquis. Once he sees Rielle's condition, he goes in to a deep rage with everyone intention of murdering Damien. Leaving Rielle to be taken back to the Haven, Marquis disappears in to the night. But the night gets worse. Arriving at the Haven, everyone learns that Damien killed four Kindred and escaped. The rage that is pulsating around Marquis is almost tangible. It's complete chaos in the Toreador Haven. Azure shows up and tells everyone to head for the basement while she attempts to calm Marquis down. (This is Auria's most favorite ''part.) Riordan then lays Rielle on the floor and walks off. ('WTF.''') Adrienne proceeds to flip out on him, but he should have been dusted right then and there. The group moves to the basement. Suddenly there is a loud crash and scream from upstairs. There will be no form of peace this night. Men in black suits randomly appear, grab Samantha and then run out of the door. Darjen, Miranda and Adrienne chase after them. Ryeva and Lydia arrive shortly after. The "men" transform into huge werewolves and surround the Kindred that followed. Gleaming, white werewolves burst in to the clearing and begin to fight with the others. The small group of six are right in the middle of what seems to be a war. They make it safely back to the Haven and it seems as if nothing ever happened. Awakened This is dedicated to Rielle's revival. It is a painful experience for all in the room to watch. Once she is awake, Ashurah helps take her to her room to retire. The Lesser of Three Evils The time for making decisions is at hand. Finding the Jade Rose is the most obvious task. They need to make their way to the house of Tallion Daynar, but there are three different ways it can be done. One, through serious werewolf territory. Two, through Anarch Vampire land. Three, vampire hunters. Which will they chose? The trail leading through Anarch territory it is. Everyone argues alot. Riordan says something else stupid and almost an entire page is devoted to berating him for it. They decide to ask the clan elders for information on Anarchs and are set to leave the following night. The Chosen Path Aww. Gus makes his first appearance in this thread. YAY! After voicing that nobody could find information on the Anarchs, they split into groups. They advance through the woods only to have vampires suddenly drop from the trees and surround them. Their leader demands that the group leaves Samantha behind, return to the city and swee talk the Prince out of entroaching on their territory. Derrick gives himself up to them in place of Sam. Everyone walks off, leaving him behind though not really wanting to. Once they reach the outskirts of the forest, plotting begins. It is decided to head back to the club and retrieve Marquis. Out of everyone, he always seems to have the best solutions. (Too bad he betrays us for Fodder and Deathcorn later on.) He pretends to be a Camarilla Elder and forces the Anarchs to leave. But it's never that easy. Their leader sends some of them back with the orders to kill us all. As per the nature of these things, a fight breaks out and our favorite group comes out victorious. Onward to the house of Tallion Daynar. Everyone enters the house and is enthralled by it's beauty and peacefulness. Riordan keeps annoying Adrienne with a bunch of nonsense. (I'm telling you she really should have boiled his blood long before this.) Marquis finally tells Akiko and Riordan to shut up and quit being obnoxious. Upon rounding a corner in comes.... Faux and Deke, Daynar's servants. Deeper into the Garden Distortion of Reflection Fear in a Handful of Dust Thread Summaries - Alternate Thread Rescue? Characters Involved: Jordana Amory, Marquis Kohnz, Samantha, Aikiko Lockheart, Shen Samantha, after waking up from nearly being murdered by Damien, returns to the club and finds Cat, in hope of gaining help to save her friends. Jordana, who was not in the warehouse, is at the club as well, and sees this discussion, so she comes over to hear what's going on. Cat tells them both to go to Tear's Point, because that's where people think Marquis was taken. So Jordana and Samantha go to Tears point and rescue Marquis, who is covered in sigils and blood. They free him in an epic battle (the first time Samantha uses Dominate). Then Jordana feeds him some of her blood and he is revived. They return to the club, where Shen and Aikiko then join the group. They all go through this door that the Tremere finds and voila, they're in Settie land. The Fallen Category:Completed Story